Tough Guy
by PirateJenna
Summary: After Jazz's boyfriend dumps her and humiliates her, Danny decides he's going to teach him a lesson, even if he gets beaten up in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I kind of based parts of this story of the Gravity Falls episode "Fight Fighters". I tweeked it around a bit before I was satisfied with it. I really enjoy sibling moments between Danny and Jazz. I really like the idea from the episode "13" that Danny beat up Jazz's boyfriend, mainly because I like the idea of Danny defending his sister even though he's younger than her. So, here's the result. It will be three parts in total. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews and any questions or requests you may have. Thanks.**

* * *

The door flew open. Danny looked up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table working on a math problem. Jazz dashed through the room and up the stairs, sobbing. He heard her door slam a moment later. _What the heck?!_ Danny glanced down at his homework. Anything had to be better than this.

He walked up the stairs and stopped outside Jazz's door. He waited a minute before he knocked, not sure if should disturb her. But then again... He knocked on the door, "Jazz? Are you all right?"

He heard her clear her throat, "Uh, *sniff *, yeah I'm-I'm fine."

_She sure doesn't sound fine_. "Is it alright if I come in?" Danny paused. Jazz didn't say anything, but he heard her start to cry again. He slowly pushed open the door. "Jazz?"

Jazz was lying on her stomach on her bed. She turned to look at him, and he saw that her mascara had started to run down her face. It looked like some of it had rubbed off on her pillow.

Danny walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, "What's wrong, Jazz? Did something happen?"

Jazz turned and sat up on the bed. She pulled her legs up to her chest and sniffed, "Well, you remember Mark right?"

_Mark!_ Jazz had been dating him for around three months now. But Danny had always had a bad feeling about him. A scowl crossed Danny's face; he never liked Mark. Jazz let out a very soft chuckle, "I guess you do. Well, he and I had planned to go out tonight. I found him in the hallway with his friends, and I asked him when he wanted to go." Tears began to well up again in her eyes. Danny reached over, grabbed a box of tissues, and handed them to Jazz. She smiled and pulled a tissue out, "Thanks." She wiped her eyes with the tissue, "He laughed and- and he, um, he told me that we were through," she started to breath heavy, "and that he- he didn't know why he ever went out with me in the first place." She started to sob again. Danny rubbed her back, "Shh. It's ok, Jazz. Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

"Everything is not fine!" Danny yelled into his phone.

"Whoa. No need to shout," Sam said.

Danny pushed his hand through his hair, "Sorry. I'm just really ticked." He passed around his room, unable to sit, or stand, still.

"I know. But really, Danny, it's not a big deal. This kind of thing happens to girls all the time."

"I get it Sam. Girls get dumped. But not like this. That guy totally humiliated Jazz in front of all his friends. She's crushed."

"Look, Danny, you know I hate people who are jerks, but I know what you're thinking. And it's probably a bad idea."

"Come on, Sam. You don't know-"

"Haunting his house/locker/ and or anything else as Danny Phantom is not the answer."

"You don't know that that's what I was thinking," Danny muttered.

"Yeah, uh-huh."

"Look, Sam, I'm not just gonna let him get away with this."

Danny could hear Sam sigh, "I know you won't let this go. Just do this for Jazz, not for yourself and any kind of revenge you might feel like your exacting."

"Fine."

"And Danny? Be careful."

"What? You think I can't take him?" Danny scoffed.

"Don't make me answer that. See you later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait for the update. I had planned to put the three parts up three days in a row, but my internet went out and has only just come back up. I hope you still enjoy it. Please leave reviews and questions. Thanks.**

* * *

Danny walked into the Nasty Burger. He saw Mark standing by the counter with some of the other guys on the football team. Danny walked right up to him, "Hey."

Mark turned and smirked when he saw Danny, "Get lost, squirt." He started to turn back to his friends, when he paused and looked back at Danny, "Hey, you're Jazz's little brother, aren't you?" He snickered, "What, did your sister send you here to give me a piece of her mind?" He tussled Danny's hair.

Danny jerked away from him and straightened his hair, "Look, you can't treat my sister the way you did and not pay for it."  
"Please. Your sister is a nerd. All she cares about is school and psychology. She's, a, loser," he poked Danny's chest on each word.

Danny swatted his hand away, "My sister is not a loser. You're a loser for not seeing how great she is. I'm going to make you regret what you did to her." Danny felt his anger building up. He thought his eyes might have flashed green. He hoped no one noticed. He was about to hit Mark with a ghost ray, when he realized what would happen. He couldn't take on Mark with his ghost powers here in front of everybody.

Mark turned and laughed with his friends, "Fine. You want to teach me a lesson? The park. One hour." Mark turned back to his friends. Danny was fuming, but he turned around and took a few deep breaths. It would just be him and Mark later. Then, he could let Mark have it. "See you then," he muttered under his breath as he left.

* * *

"Danny! You can't be serious," Tucker said. They were all sitting by the fountain in the park. It was still a few minutes 'til Danny had to meet Mark. "You know he could crush you, right?"

Danny smiled, "Well, maybe he could crush Danny **Fenton**..." his eyes flashed green.

"Whoa there tiger," Sam put her hand on Danny's shoulder. "Don't you think that's kind of cheating?"

"How is it cheating? I'm just taking advantage of my strengths," Danny smiled at her.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Danny, do you really think using your ghost powers to beat up on this guy is really going to fix anything? It has the potentially to cause an even bigger catastrophe if he figures anything out."

"Well-"

"Besides, You'll be acting exactly like him. Mark takes advantage of his strengths and uses them to bully people he doesn't like. You would be doing the exact same thing."

"But Sam, I'm not doing it just for me. I'm defending Jazz."

Sam pointed at Danny, "If you were really doing this for Jazz, you wouldn't use your ghost powers on him. Know why? Because Jazz wouldn't want you to; she wouldn't want you to be a bully."

"I know," Danny muttered.

"Danny," Tucker interjected, "I don't want you to get beat up bad, but Sam has a point. If you take him, take him as Danny. Otherwise, why would he care? Danny Phantom isn't related to Jazz."

"You're right," Danny conceded.

"And, Sam's also right about that making you a bully. If he showed up and started to beat you up, then it might be ok. But it really does make you kind of a jerk for **you** to show up and start beating him."

"But, I already said I'd meet him here. I can't go back on that now!" Danny said.

"Well, maybe you should just try and tell him you don't want to fight. Tell him it's not cool for him to hurt Jazz, but you're not going to beat him up just to get your way because you're not like him."

"Right," Danny drew the word out and threw a sideways glance at Tucker, "I'm sure he'll let me finish saying all that **before** he starts to beat me to a pulp."

Tucker shrugged, "Maybe you not fighting him would be more noticeable than if you did."

"Hmm..." Danny sat and thought about that for a minute.

Sam stood up and looked at her watch, "It's about time for you to meet Mark. I know you fight ghosts, but this guy, he's not evil. Remember that. Sometimes, silence and no action is louder the shouting and fighting."

Danny looked up at her and smiled, "Nice. Get that from a fortune cookie?"

Sam just smiled and walked off.

Tucker and Danny did their handshake, "See ya later man. Don't get beat to bad, ok?"

"Thanks Tuck." Danny stood up and started walking over to where he was supposed to meet Mark. Danny spotted him leaning against a tree. Danny took a deep breath, Sam's words still ringing in his head. Maybe she was right. Mark was a bully. Fighting wouldn't make an impression on him. And Danny didn't want to be a bully. An image of Dan popped into his head. He shook it away; fighting is what Dan would do. And he was **not** going to be like Dan. He was here to defend Jazz, and Jazz wouldn't want him to fight.

Mark saw him now and chuckled, "I'm surprised you showed, Fenton. Still think you can teach me a lesson?"

Danny took a deep breath, "Look, I was wrong to try and fight you, ok? I don't want to be the kind of person who beats people up when they don't get their way. I was the one who started this, so I'm ending it. I'm not going to fight you. But, I want you to know that if you hurt my sister, you have someone to answer to. She's not just some girl you can toss aside. If you think beating me to pulp will prove anything," Danny spread his arms, "Here I am. But I am not going to stoop to your level. But, if you'd like, you can step up to mine."

Mark scowled at Danny, "You asked for, punk." He pulled back his arm and swung his fist towards Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I really enjoy reading them. I wanted to clear up something, that I don't know if I made clear enough in the last part. Danny is the one who started this fight. He's the one who instigated it, that's why Sam isn't big on him fighting Mark, and why it kind of makes Danny a bully. That's why he refuses to fight Mark. I strongly suggest, if you haven't already seen it, that you go watch the Gravity Falls episode "Fight Fighters". It has a similar set up, and I kind of based this story off of it to a degree. I'm not trying to slam any reviews that had a different view, just trying to clear up any confusion. I really like getting reviews with different opinions on what would have happened. After all, it wouldn't be much fun if we all agreed on everything all the time, now would it? Please continue to leave reviews and tell me what you think of the ending, especially if you have a different idea on how things should have gone. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jazz heard the front door open and close and footsteps on the stairs. She climbed off her bed and inched the door open. She looked out into the hallway and jerked the door open, "Danny!"

Danny turned and grimaced at her, "Hey, Jazz."

Jazz raised her hand to the mouth. Danny's right eye was black, his lip was bloody, and he seemed to be limping. She ushered Danny into her room and pulled her first aid kit out. "What the heck happened? Were you fighting a ghost."

Danny smirked, "Something like that."

"What happened to your leg?"

Danny winced as he stepped on it, "I just landed it on it funny. I think it's just twisted, not sprained."

Jazz pulled out a cloth and hurried to the bathroom to wet it. She also grabbed two ice packs from the kitchen. She came back and handed Danny the ice packs while she started to wipe off his lip, "Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Danny put one pack on his ankle and held the other to his eye. He winced as she wiped his lip, "I might have gone and talked to, uh, to Mark."

Jazz stopped, "You talked to who?" Danny smiled. Jazz sighed, "Danny! Why did you do that? He was the one who beat you up, right?"

Danny shrugged, "He might have. But I kinda asked for it."

"Come on, Danny. I can handle myself. I'm a big girl."

"Yeah, but I'm your brother. I'm not just gonna let some guy treat you like that and let him get away with it."

Jazz sighed, "Well, fine. Thank you for standing up for me. I appreciate it." She bent forward and hugged him.

Danny raised his eyebrows, "Uh, you're welcome."

* * *

Danny walked into school. He smiled at Sam and Tucker, "Hey guys."

"Whoa, man. What happened to you?" Tucker asked.

"Danny," Sam started, "did you do what I think you did?"

Danny smirked and started to walk past them to his locker, "Maybe."

"I told you, Danny. I was right, he beat up on you," Sam sighed, "You should have listened to me."

"Yeah, I did listen. And you were right." Danny turned around and faced them, pointing at each of them, "But you know, it's not just the loser who comes out with 'battle scars'." He winked and walked away.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, both puzzled. Tucker started to say something, when they heard someone behind them say, "Whoa, Mark. What happened, man?"

They both turned around. Mark didn't have a black eye. He didn't have a fat lip. In fact, he looked just fine. Except, his right leg was in a boot.

Sam and Tucker turned and caught up with Danny.

"What did you do?" Tucker asked.

Danny shrugged, "I took Sam's advice. I mean, I did defend myself." He sighed, "I guess Danny Phantom's strength doesn't carry over to me." He shrugged, "Anyway, I did get him pretty tired out. He was getting really annoyed that I was dodging, you know, except for this," Danny pointed to his face. "So, he shoved me onto the ground, and stepped off the sidewalk. There was a small hole in the ground right off the sidewalk, and he stepped in it. He twisted his ankle, or he might have sprained. Either way, I'm pretty sure he'll have to sit out in the next couple of football games."

Sam reached over and gave Danny a sideways hug, "I'm proud of you. You took your beating like a man."

Danny grinned, "Well, I didn't want to let you guys or Jazz down." He smiled at Sam, "And you were right. I don't know that it had an impact on him, but it did on me." Danny looked down at the floor, "I realized that you were right. I can fight to defend myself or someone else, but fighting Mark the way I was going to," Danny paused before saying in a much softer tone, "that's what Dan would do. And I don't want to be like that. I don't want to be a bully."

"Well, I'm glad you learned that. And I'm even more glad you didn't use your ghost powers. Mark's not as dull as some of the other guys," Sam said.

Danny smiled.

"Yeah, way to go, Danny," Tucker high-fived him.

"Thanks guys." Danny put an arm over each of his friends as they walked down the hall together.


End file.
